Cray's Last Hope
by Daemon of Wrath
Summary: The planet Cray is in danger and the last hope is mysterious boy who has no recollection of his past...but is he the true beacon of hope for Cray, or will he be a dark light that swallows everything whole? Will he stand as the Cray Vanguard or The Harbinger of Death?
1. Chapter 1

**Cardfight Vanguard Cray's Last Hope**

 **This was a story that has been on my mind for a while. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **I'd like to thank Candyfreak12, Rinny11356, and Azure King and Azure Queen for their input and their help in making this story possible. All of you rock!**

 **XXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: The Arrival**

"Haa…..Jeez….I really don't like waking up this early…." A young girl yawned, rubbing the drowsiness out of her eyes. Her pink hair was just combed and styled into twin, drill-like curls. Her wardrobe consisted of a pink sleeveless blouse and dark red skirt. Her bright, blue eyes still showed signs of fatigue.

"You always say that, Rekka. Complaining about it won't change things." A slightly older girl admonished. She was a full head taller than Rekka, with long, golden hair falling down to her lower back. A lock of it was tied up with a black hair band. Her attire consisted of a white blue and pants with black trimming. Her green eyes were narrowed in mild annoyance.

"Mou…Stop being mean, Kourin!" Rekka snapped back. "Hey, Suiko…! Why do we always have to open up this early if barely anyone comes here?! It's sooooo boring…!"

Her words were directed to the third member of the sleek, blue room they were in. She possessed short, light blue hair with a lock curled upward over her bangs. Her eyes were an even darker shade of blue than Rekka's. She was wearing a loose fitting blue blouse with an orange scarf wrapped around her shoulders and dark leggings. "It's because you never know when a customer may be coming." She smiled gently like an older sister would do for a younger sibling. "Now…could you please open the doors while Kourin and I finish setting up?"

"Hai…." The girl accepted the task and went to the front doors. However, after she unlocked the doors, she noticed a humanoid shadow through the tinted glass. What was even more unusual was the face that the shadow was lying face down, unmoving. At this, the girl froze…what if it was a dead body? How did someone get killed right in front of their shop?! How is she going to explain this to the others?! With this panicking situation, she opened the doors and chose to investigate.

However, then the doors opened and revealed the figure, she stopped. The person….was a rather attractive male. He appeared to be a tad older than her by a few years. He possessed a light complexion. His messy hair fell down to his neck, and was as black as the midnight sky. His attired was a white, upturned collar jacket with gray lining and white pants. Contrasting this was a black, buttoned shirt underneath. Rekka was still hung up on the fact that he was rather handsome. She eventually broke out of it and remembered what she was doing.

"A-are you okay?" Rekka rushed over to the man's side and shook him gently, trying to elicit a response.

He remained silent.

Now worried, she checked his pulse, relieved to see that she felt a strong beat. However, the man showed no indication of waking up. Seeing as she wouldn't be able to lift him, given her smaller stature, Rekka turned to the front doors and entered. "Suiko! I need your help!"

XXXXX

"So you just found this guy right in front of the shop?" Kourin questioned in skepticism. Rekka nodded. He was taken in by Kourin and Suiko and was presently lying down on one of the benches within the shop. His eyes were still closed, but alive. Suiko was now fiddling with a transparent tablet.

"Yeah. I noticed a shadow outside, and went to take a look. When I opened the doors, I found him lying face up on the ground right outside the door." The pink haired girl explained.

"I see…." The blonde girl nodded. She then turned to the blue haired girl. "Suiko, have you gotten in contact with him yet?"

"Not yet." Suiko shook her head. The screen on the tablet within her hands was glowing; in the center of it was a spinning circle that indicated something was in the process of loading.

"What do you think we should do with him, considering he's still unconscious?" Kourin questioned.

"I think it would be best if we kept him here until he awakes. Perhaps he'd be able to answer our questions then." Suiko decided.

"I think that would be good for now." Rekka agreed as she looks at the boy.

The three continued to wait for the unconscious male. A few moments later, his eyelids started to shift. They gathered around him; his eyelids begun to flutter open, revealing irises the color of smoky topaz.

"Nngh…" The boy grunted. His blur vision begun to refocus. In his sights was a deep blue ceiling decorated by the cosmos and a group of unfamiliar people. Slowly, he propped himself up from the bench, which acted as a makeshift bed. He lazily looked around, his eyes scanning his environment. It was completely unfamiliar to him and everything was…blue….The design of the room he was in was colored to be a metallic azure. Scattered everywhere were conical devices that seemed to have cards rotating within them. His attention was refocused on the strangers. "….Where…am I…?" He asked them. His voice was weak and raspy. Suiko held out a glass of water to him.

"Here…drink this." The boy looked at the woman, then the glass, then the woman again. Suiko gave a gentle nod, saying that it was alright. Slowly, the raven haired male accepted the glass and tilted it to his lips. His parched throat was quenched by the refreshing liquid. He drank it greedily until nothing was left. He handed the glass back to her. "….Thank you…"

"It was no problem." She smiled. "Now that you're awake, allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Suiko Tatsunagi. And this is Kourin and Rekka, my sisters." She smiled.

"Hm…" Kourin nodded in greeting.

"Hello there!" Rekka chirped.

"…It's a pleasure to meet you all…" The boy greeted in turn.

"May we ask who you are?"

The youth looked at him in confusion. "Who…I am…?"

"Yeah, your name and stuff. Can you also tell us why you were laying asleep outside?" Rekka asked. This caused the teen to be confused even more.

The raven haired boy fell deep in thought. He tried to figure out what his identity was…but it was all for naught. Everything…was just a huge blank. He shook his head. "No…I'm sorry…"

"You mean you don't know who you are? Not even your name…?"

The boy slowly shook his head.

"Well, don't you have any form of identification? Like a driver's license or library card?"

The nameless teen stood up to check his pockets, but felt nothing inside. He even turned them inside out to show them. He had nothing.

"I see…" A new voice interjected, slightly startling the boy. "…Then this seems to be a predicament."

"Wh-who was that?" The raven haired boy questioned. He looked around to find the source of the voice, but found no one else in the room.

"I'm right here." The boy turned to where the voice last spoke, and found himself staring at the face of a young boy. He had white hair cut into a straight bob cut and yellow eyes that were a lighter shade than his. In the middle of his forehead was a green, vertical rectangle marking. However, he was not speaking with the boy face to face, as his image was being displayed live through the tablet Suiko held. "Greetings. My name is Takuto Tatsunagi."

"I see…" The boy replied solemnly.

Now this was a difficult situation…He had no means of discerning this boy's identity. The person in question, however, was more preoccupied by the cards floating in the cone-shaped displays.

"Ano…" He spoke to grab their attention. "..What are those?" He pointed to the floating cards.

"Those? Those are Cardfight Vanguard cards."

"Cardfight…..Van….guard…?" The nameless teen tilted his head in confusion. "…What's that?"

"It's a really awesome card game that is famous all around the world! Just about everybody's playing it." Rekka explained.

"Are you interested in it?" Suiko asked him. The young male could only nod in response, his eyes still trained to the spinning units. Suddenly, Takuto had an idea.

"If that's the case, why don't you have a cardfight here?" He offered through the video. This caught the nameless teen's attention.

"I…I can?"

"Of course. This place is a cardshop, so we have plenty of cards. Why don't you give it a try?"

The teen stood there in thought. He didn't know his own identity, or even who these people truly were. But Vanguard….he couldn't help but be transfixed by the word. It sparked interest in him. And he didn't know why, but he felt as if it could lead to the answers he seeks. "…I accept." The golden eyed teen nodded.

"Excellent. Kourin, please get system set up. And Rekka, would you be so kind as to give him some cards to select from?" Takuto kindly requested.

"Sure." Both girls replied as they went off to their tasks. The younger of the two took the stranger's arm and pulled him away to a different room. Suiko followed the two, keeping hold of the tablet to maintain communication.

They finally reached their destination as the room seemed to be brought to life. What was once darkness was now illuminated by the conical devices. The metallic, diagonal blue tiles and walls were the same as the last room they were in. But there were even more of those card displays lined up in a neat, horizontal row out in front of them.

"Here we are. This is where we keep all of our card stocks. From booster packs to trial decks, we have 'em here." Rekka explained as if she were a tour guide to the amnesiac. He just took all of this in stride, his attention mostly focused on the many cards surrounding him. His eyes scanned the room in awe.

"Now, let us go select a deck." Takuto voiced, snapping him out of his thoughts. The three made their way over to the straight row of conical displays. Within each of them held a stack of cards. In contrast to the displays he saw earlier, these cards weren't spinning. They were stationary. He noticed that each display had a label. He walked closer to the one nearest him, being the one at the right end side.

On top of the stack was a card that was face up, revealing what kind of deck it would be. The first one had a colorful robot with a large sword in hand. He looked at the label and it read Dimension Police. Rekka smiles at him as she spoke, "That clan is from the Star Gate Nation based around superheroes and supervillains from giant robot series. Kinda like those old power ranger shows! They're specialty, which is the way they battle, is powering up the Vanguard and unlocking Vanguard skills. It takes time and effort for people to choose this deck."

The boy paused to think for a moment before shaking his head no. "I don't really think this is me. I rather have all my forces separate and standing together. Perhaps something else..." He then moved onto the next one.

The image now was a dark gray robot with samurai-like armor with gold trims. In its hands were two golden katana swords. Rekka once again in a flamboyant style of showing the cards smiles, "Well, dear handsome sir, this here is the Nova Grappler- An offensive clan consisting of robots and technological life forms. Theie Specialty is Stand- er, making their own units fight more times and unflipping cards in the damage zone." she spoke but remember that he doesn't know any terms for their card game.

He didn't feel quite right with this one either, "Hmm...well, I feel like this won't be my style either. I rather have some defensive abilities to counter any unknown variables and have more options than brute force." So he moved on to the next one display with a Rekka smiling still happy. Usually people chose those for wins rather for fun so he may have a chance to really enjoy the game with them.

The image on the face up card showed some strange, light green creature with multiple arms and mandibles for a mouth. The sign before him said: Megacolony. Rekka made disgusted face at them clearly not attractive by bugs. "Ick...this is Megacolony. Brr, I get seriously bad chills when talking about them. Suiko can you do me a favor and explain this one? Pretty please with whipped cream on top of your favorite coffee?" the young girl asked the oldest female who merely nod and pats her head. "Hmhm, of course. I know you hate bugs Rekka. This is crime syndicate made entirely of sentient insects. Though not well like for being criminals already but also because of their specialty which paralyzed the opponent allies from attack causing them to lose defense opportunities."

He quickly moved onto the next without a second thought. "I don't think that will ever be my style. I fight on equal ground and using my strength rather using underhanded methods."

Suiko gave a surprise look before giggling, though the boy may not remember who he is he clearly knows his personal view on justice. "Very well, shall we move on?"

The boy was now staring at the image of a beautiful young woman's body had the lower half of a fish and she smiled to whoever was watching. Suiko notices his lingering look and smiles sweetly, "I guess this one caught your eye, hmm? This is the Bermuda Triangle, A clan from the nation of Magallanica that consist of mermaid pop idols. In the legend they are so popular that many of all clans go to their concerts to see they favorites at least once in their lifetime. These girls specialty in the game is returning own rearguards to hand to trigger effects of reuse on-call effects. So you can use theie effects again and again, great with people who want to rethink thier tactics."

Rekka pouted, "They're not popular, but I do admit I'm jealous of their cute outfits." She suddenly saw the handsome boy pat her head as if consoling her. She blushes hard from the kind gesture.

While the card he was staring at seemed appealing, "Hmm, well I do like them but still...I must look at the rest of the options." he said and moved on.

The image on the current card was a warrior clad in dark red samurai armor. However, where its head was supposed to be, is instead a ball of pale, blue flames. Granblue was the name that the tag said, "A clan from the nation Magallanica, neighbors to the Bermuda Triangle clan. This clan is themed around undead pirates and other undead creatures. But their Specialty isn't stealing or killing rather getting units from the drop zone. Spooky huh, an undead army?" Takuto said with cheesy scary voice to frighten the nameless boy.

He moved on to the next. Like the Megacolony they were instantly ignored.

The image was now a goblin-like, muscular football player with spikes on his helmet. "Football?" the nameless male said as he gave an odd eye at the armor that resemble to the sport. "The Spike Brothers, ugh, A clan from the Dark Zone nation that is themed around American football teams. Like sweaty guys they focus on the sports techniques like Returning units from the deck and replacing them with new ones for high powered attacks. Like switching their bench warmers for their all stars." Rekka said with her nose sticking up to the sky giving a high class aura.

"Definitely not for me. All of my comrades are precious and valued for their abilities and strength." The boy said making Takuto smile at his kind words.

The top of the deck now showed a magician wearing a blue, polka-dotted suit with a diamond shaped marking over his eye. In his hands were a wand and top hat with a slimy covered in electricity with a large, red eye was popping out of. Suiko took her turn as she introduce the clan, "Pale Moon, or commonly know as the Pale Moon Circus, they are a circus-themed clan from the Dark Zone nation. Like a traveling troupe they relay on their fellow performers to help with the entertainment for their shows. They use Soulcharging and calling units from the soul to get more attacks and keep people on their toes for which ones to block and which one to kill." The mature female spoke with a smile as the boy shook his head to move on.

The next card was showing a figure resembling a Japanese swordsman with a black topknot and white robes wielding two swords. However, a close up image of the figure showed his elongated fangs. Suiko gestures the cards as the amnesiac male look at the next deck, Dark Irregulars, a clan from the Dark Zone Nation based on dark creatures from various mythologies such as vampires, ghosts, demons, and mutants. Their specialty is to increase the number of cards in the soul and gaining advantages based on the size of the soul."

"Odd..." The mysterious boy looks over the cards analyzing the powers and the art. "Hmm..."

"Do you want this deck perhaps?" Suiko asked gently as the boy placed it back.

"If nothing else shows..." He lingered over the Dark Irregulars for few moments before moving onto the next.

On the next card seemed to be a dinosaur-like creature covered in mechanical armor. "This is the Tachikaz clan of the Dragon Empire nation made mostly up of mechanical dinosaurs called Dinodragons and cavemen known as Savages. They specialize in sacrificing of comrades to increase their own power." Suiko explain but had a hunch that he won't choose them.

The boy moves on trying to find his deck that best suited to him.

The next card depicted a humanoid dragon with pale purple skin with glowing cracks on its forearms. It was wearing a dark blue, sleeveless tunic and mask with a red gem planted in the forehead. Rekka smiles as she decided to explain the next clan, "Behold the Nubatama, a clan of the Dragon Empire nation based on ninjas. Specialty- Hand destruction and binding. They live up to the ninja protocol."

Once again he just moves on without even giving a single glace. He went to the next as he felt...close to something.

The next image was that of a large, red, bipedal dragon with a large, ivory sword in its right hand. Most of its body was dark red while its underbelly was dark blue. Takuto spoke once again knowing which clan was next, "This is one of the most powerful clans in it's country, the Kagero, clan of the Dragon Empire consisting of Dragons and Dragon Knights. They believe in burning away the opponents reinforcements and powering up the vanguard. A pure power type type deck for true offensive players."

He lingered for a moment before the flame dragon, but soon turned and advanced. "Ah, maybe but I need to see more."

The next card displayed a beautiful woman wearing a white robe with yellow sleeves and blue sash. Her long black hair was tied up with an ornate headpiece.

Suiko spoke next as she notices his behavior getting to the last of the decks. He knows his clan is nearby, "Oracle Think Tank- A clan from the United Sanctuary nation consisting of individuals talented in magic and foresight and divination. Specialty they all focused on is intelligence rather than brute power; adding cards to the hand and looking through the deck."

He shook his head and moved to the next one, "I'm not the type to think ahead...I think...or at least for now."

On the top of the deck was a pitch black dragon covered in armor holding a large lance. Its body was covered in symmetrical, energy vein markings that transitioned from red to pale blue. Rekka showed the handsome mysterious boy the second to last clan. "Shadow Paladin's, a clan from the United Sanctuary nation consisting of dark knights and forces of darkness. The dark heroes so to speak of the honorable nation. Like a group of knights they calls on more units from the deck, but they sacrifices themselves to power the vanguard. They believe that if you get the job done any sacrifice is necessary." she sadly spoke. She always felt bad for this clan...

He reaches out to grab before shaking his head, "No victory is worth to sacrifice comrades and friends. Sacrifice enough you lose everything that you were fighting for and then what's the point?".

Before long…he was already at the end of the line, still not making a decision as to what deck to use. "I don't want to play with halfhearted attempt...huh?" At the last display however, the card out front caught his eye: A dragon clad in pristine white armor, surrounded by dark clouds and radiant lightning. Royal Paladin- A clan of the United Sanctuary consisting of white knights and beings of light and holiness. Specialty- Calling units from the deck to gain benefits from added reinforcements. He read them and look through their abilities. Amazing...

Unlike the other clans, this was the one he felt the most drawn to. Without hesitation, he extended his hand and grabbed the stack of cards. "This clan...The Royal Paladins are the ones I wish to work with."

"So you chose Royal Paladin." Takuto stated in observation. The nameless boy turned and nodded.

"Well, now that you have a deck, let's go check on Kourin." Suiko led the way out of the room and into another one.

The male teen paused when he saw what was in the center of the room. It was a large, white, rectangular machine. There were two extended platforms on either side of the machine, while in the middle was a large glass casing stretching across most of the device.

"What….is this…?" He walked up and pressed his hand on the glass. He looked down and saw a dark platform that was cut into the middle of the machine.

"It's a Motion Figure System." Kourin answered as she walked around the corner of the large device.

"A what?"

"A special machine designed for cardfights. It takes the images of the cards you play and brings them to life." Takuto explained. "This will be where your first cardfight will take place. Kourin will be your opponent."

The nameless boy turned his head toward one end of the machine where the blonde girl stood. "If you want to begin, go on the other end of the machine."

"b-but I don't even know the rules…" The gold-eyed boy shook his head.

"It is alright if you don't know how. We can teach you as you cardfight." Rekka assured him as she pulled him over to the other far end of the machine. "You place your deck on this part of the machine…" She pointed to the far right side of the podium that stood before him. He was about to do so but the girl stopped him. "…but before you do, you must select one card with the number zero on the upper left corner and place it face down on the red circle on the mat."

"Ah…okay…." The boy looked through the cards in his hand until he found the required card. He took it out of the stack and placed it face down on the circle as told. He then placed his deck in the designated space.

"Good. Now you begin by drawing five cards from the top of your deck." He did as he was told. "And if there are any cards in your hand that you don't like, then you can return them to the deck, shuffle, and redraw the same number of cards returned.

"But…how will I know if there are cards I don't like if I haven't played before?" He questioned her.

"The trick in the beginning is not to have too many cards of the same number in the upper left corner." Kourin instructed from the other end.

"Oh, okay then." The boy reexamined the cards in his hand. There was one card with a number 2, and four cards with the number 0. He took three of the four number 0 cards and placed them back on the deck before shuffling. He redrew three cards and got 1 card with a number 3, and two cards with a number 1. "Okay. I think I'm ready."

"Good. Now the game can start." Rekka smiled.

"How does that happen?"

"We both flip up the face down cards at the same time and shout, 'Stand up, Vanguard', got it?" Kourin explained from afar.

"Yes." The raven haired boy nodded.

"Ready, then let's go." Kourin placed her fingers onto her face down card. The boy mimicked her actions.

"" **Stand up, Vanguard!""**

 **To Be Continued...**

 **XXXXX**

 **Next Time: Ride, Holy Disaster Dragon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Co-Written with Azure King and Azure Queen**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 2: Ride, Holy Disaster Dragon**

" **Stand up, Vanguard!"**

Both the nameless boy and Kourin flipped their face down cards. Both of them revealed to be young girls with bright red hair tied into twin buns hidden beneath a light blue hat. Her attire consisting of a white short sleeved shirt, elbow long gloves, and shorts were of the same color. Petite, feathered wings sprouted from her back as a trumpet and red cover book were in either of her hand. Both shouted out the name of their units.

As the images faced up, the glass diorama between them glowed to life. Rather than the empty space it was before, it was now a light gray, rocky landscape with bright, green foliage laid out in patches near the edge of the area. Above the terrain was a clear, but sky with transparent images of the cosmos on the Horizon.

"Stardust Trumpeter!"

"Stardust Trumpeter!"

 **Stardust Trumpeter-Grade 0/Power: 5000/ Shield: 10000**

"I see, so you chose Royal Paladin." The blonde female mused. "Since this is your first time playing, do you mind if I go first to show you how it's done?"

"I'm fine with that." The boy nodded.

"Very well, then, I draw."

 **Nameless Boy-Kourin**

 **5-Hand-6**

 **0-Soul-1**

 **0-Damage-0**

 **Empty/Empty-Empty/Empty**

 **Empty/Stardust Trumpeter-Stardust Trumpeter/Empty**

 **Empty/Empty-Empty/Empty**

Kourin drew the top card of her deck and placed it into her hand. "I'll be explaining the rules as we go. At the start of your turn, you draw one card from your deck. And after that, you select one card that is one grade higher than the one currently in the vanguard circle, that's the red one…" She pointed it out to him. "…and you place the selected card on top of it. Like this: I ride Little Sage, Marron!"

She placed the card over Stardust Trumpeter. In a flash of light, the petite, feminine figure was replaced by a taller one. The one who stood now was a young male with short blonde hair and red framed glasses, dressed in a set of blue robes and a hat. In his hands was a dark blue tome. However, the face and body of Marron changed after entering the field. The body became feminine with visible curves and the face now resembled Kourin's.

 **Little Sage, Marron-Grade 1/Power: 8000/Shield: 5000**

"After you ride, you can call forth more units that are the same grade as or lower than that of your vanguard. Allow me to demonstrate, I call Starlight Unicorn!" The placed another card into the circle behind Marron. Another pillar of light formed before revealing a white unicorn with a rainbow mane and horn.

 **Starlight Unicorn-Grade 1/Power: 7000/Shield: 5000**

"After you call your rearguards, the next step would be the attack step. However, since this is the first turn, I cannot attack. So I will end my turn." Kourin explained as she let the boy carry on.

"Thank you. I draw." The boy drew his own card.

 **Nameless Boy-Kourin**

 **6-Hand-4**

 **0-Soul-1**

 **0-Damage-0**

 **Empty/Empty-Empty/Empty**

 **Empty/Stardust Trumpeter-Little Sage, Marron/Empty**

 **Empty/Empty-Empty/Empty**

"A Grade 1 is next so…" He took the card to the far left and placed it on top of Stardust Trumpeter. "I ride Young Pegasus Knight." The winged girl was soon replaced by a young male clad in golden armor, riding atop of a white stallion with wings. The face of the male on top of the stallion changed to resemble the nameless boy's. "Next, I call one Little Sage Marron." He placed the car to the circle right of the Vanguard. "And now…I attack….How does that work exactly?" He asked.

"When you attack, you turn the attacking card to the side. Cards in the front row are able to attack while cards in the back row act as support. You commence your attack by turning the card to its side." Kourin explained.

"Okay." The boy nodded and placed his hand on the Marron card before turning it sideways. "I attack your Vanguard with Marron."

The blonde mage opened his tome and extended his hand as a magic circle appeared. From the circle shot out a bright light aimed at Kourin.

"When an attack occurs, you are able to defend against it, or let it proceed. If you want to block it, just select the cards in your hand that have a number on the left side of the image and place it in the middle of the mat, or the Guardian Circle. The attack is blocked if the shield used is greater than the attacking power. Let me demonstrate. I guard with Bringer of Good Luck, Epona!"

Just before the blast struck Kourin, a young girl wearing blue armor riding on top of a giant golden beetle intercepted the attack, taking the hit instead. Upon impact, the girl dispersed into blue particles.

"So…do you have a grasp of things so far?" Takuto asked the boy.

The nameless teen nodded. "So far yes." He turned his attention back to the fight. "Now with Young Pegasus Knight I attack your Vanguard."

"But first, let me explain what happens when you attack with your vanguard." Kourin interjected before he could commence his move. "When you attack with your vanguard, you turn over the top card of your deck, a step known as the drive trigger. And if that card has a symbol that's colored yellow, red, blue, or green, then it's a trigger. The basic effect is that triggers as 5000 power to the attacking power of any unit you choose, while the different color indicates different abilities. For example, the color yellow indicates a critical trigger, meaning that your attacking unit can cause one more damage in addition to their attack. Blue indicates a stand trigger; with it, you are able to stand one rested unit and attack again if the unit you chose to stand is in the front row. This cannot be used for the vanguard. Red indicates Draw Triggers. With them, you are able to draw an extra card. Finally, there are the green heal triggers. If an attack is successful, the damaged player turns over the top card of the deck in accordance to how many damages they have received from a single attack and places it into the damage zone." She gestured to the rectangle area on the left edge of the board. "If the number of damage you have is greater than your opponent's you are able to heal one damage point. The fighter loses if they possess six damage."

"I see…so the main objective is to maintain a strong offensive while maintaining a sturdy defense." The boy realized.

"In layman terms, yes. Now, continue."

"R-right. With Young Pegasus Knight, I attack your Marron." He turned the card to the side.

Kourin looked at her hand then onto the field. "No guard."

"Now, Drive trigger check!" He turned the top card of his deck over.

 **Weapons Dealer, Govannon-Grade 0/Power: 5000/Shield: 5000-Draw Trigger.**

"Draw Trigger. I add the 5000 power to my Young Pegasus Knight and I draw."

In the arena, Young Pegasus Knight flew in with his sword raised. He swung down and slashed the opposing Marron across the chest.

Kourin turned over the top card of her deck. "Damage Check."

 **Knight of Silence, Galatin-Grade 2/Power: 10000/ Shield: 5000**

She moved the card over to the damage zone.

"I end my turn." Shiro said.

"Then it's my move. Stand and Draw."

 **Nameless Boy-Kourin**

 **5-Hand-5**

 **1-Soul-1**

 **0-Damage-1**

 **Empty/Empty-Empty/Empty**

 **Empty/Young Pegasus Knight-Little Sage, Marron/Empty**

 **Empty/Little Sage, Marron-Empty/Empty**

"I ride, Knight of Harp, Tristan." Kourin laid another card on top of her vanguard.

 **Knight of Harp, Tristan-Grade 2/Power: 9000/ Shield: 5000**

In a pillar of blue light, the blonde sage transformed into a taller figure clad in gray armor with gold trimmings and a blue cape. His dark silver hair was in a neat bowl-cut, and his golden eyes were fierce. In his hands was a gleaming sword.

"Now I call Flogal and Wingal to the rearguard!" Kourin shouted as she felt proud to fight against this kid.

 **Flogal-Grade 0/Power: 5000/Shield: 10000-Stand Trigger**

 **Wingal-Grade 1/Power: 6000/ Shield: 5000**

"I attack with Tristan! The female version of Tristan charges with a smirk.

"No need for a guard!" The boy spoke.

"Drive check…Critical Trigger…" The older female struck at the Pegasus riding teen with added ferocity

The boy winces as he actually felt pain from the attack. "Checking for a damage trigger…nothing." He said showing Marron to the damage zone. "Second check...nothing." He placed Gallatine next to his previous card. Even though he had taken another damage point, the boy couldn't help but smile. He didn't know why…but feelings of excitement and enjoyment were coursing through him as the battle went on.

Kourin looks at the animal of the Royal Paladin's and nod, "I attack with Wingal supported by Flogal for a total of 11000!"

 **Power: 6000+5000=11000**

"Arg, guard with Elaine!" The boy pleads as beautiful woman with green hair and fairy wings appeared causing the dogs of the Paladins to stop from hurting her.

 **Shield: 7000+10000=17000**

Kourin gave him a small smile as she notice his way of playing was very adaptive and strong… "Your turn…"

 **Nameless Boy-Kourin**

 **4-Hand-4**

 **1-Soul-1**

 **2-Damage-1**

 **Empty/Empty-Wingal/Flogal**

 **Empty/Young Pegasus Knight- Knight of Harp, Tristan /Empty**

 **Empty/Little Sage, Marron-Empty/Empty**

The boy nodded as he took his next card. He studied the image and text on the card, debating if he should use it next or not. "…Blaster…Blade…"

However, shock overwhelmed him as various images suddenly flooded his line of sight. When he came to, instead of the confined space within the shop, he was standing in an expanse, rocky field.

"Th-this…this looks just like…" He recognized this place. It was the same area displayed in the machine. The ground from Cray. He was unsure if it was his mind playing tricks on him…this feeling…his body…was trembling from excitement and…satisfaction?

Before he could process what these meant, another figure materialized beside him. It was the humanoid figure from the card he held earlier: Blaster Blade.

"But…how is this…?" His question hung as it went unanswered. The swordsman said nothing. But he smiled and nodded at the nameless boy.

Before the anonymous teen would respond, his vision was blinded by rushing images once more. When he came to, he had returned to inside of the store. "Wh-what…?"

"Is something wrong?" Kourin asked from the other side. The boy looked at her and shook his head. However, off to the sides, Takuto's lips curled upward in a genuine smile.

The boy looked back to the card in his hand. Without noticing himself, he let out a small grin. He suddenly raised it above his head slowly… "Fight by my side and defeat all that dares to go against the side of justice, Rise up, BLASTER BLADE!" The boy sees the arena was covered in blue light as man wearing white armor with glowing blue runes all over it stood up holding a heavy white sword and smiles. Soon the boy's dark hair cover the left side of Blaster Blade as his facial features were next to appear. As his new form appeared, the boy felt satisfaction and invigoration well up from within him. Things were getting interesting.

 **Blaster Blade-Grade 2/Power: 9000/Shield: 5000**

"Blaster Blade?" Kourin whispers as the boy flipped two cards in his damage zone.

"Counter-Blast! By doing this I can retire one of your rearguards! Exit, Wingal!" The no name teen shouts as Blaster Blade stabs the ground with his blade allowing pale blue lightning to attack the dog. Its body dismissed in blue particles. "I call Wingal to Blaster's side and also Knight of Harp, Tristan in the front but Marron moves back to be his booster!"

"Wow!" Rekka spoke in awe at the boy's strategy and his confidence. "Suiko isn't he amazing?"

"Indeed, I never have seen Kourin also smiling this much either. It's like he has this aura that makes others rise to the challenge…" The blue haired female said as the no named boy started to attack!

"Alright let's do this! With the support of Marron, Tristan is going to attack Tristan with 16000!" The sage closes his eyes as Tristan fencing sword glowing blue powered up with magical energy. He jumps high into the air as the man suddenly saw the same green haired woman protecting his own vanguard. He redirects the attack to the side and falls to the ground to prevent hurting the young lass.

 **Power: 9000+7000=16000**

"Sorry but Elaine guards against that!" Kourin smirked. The boy just grinned in response.

 **Shield: 9000+10000=19000**

"Boosted by Wingal, and due to his skill, when he boosts Blaster Blade, he gets additional 4000. Now Blaster Blade is going at your Vanguard at 19000!"

 **Power: 9000+6000+4000=19000**

Kourin looks at her hand as she thought hard about this…she needs cards for the last part of the game… "No guard!"

"Drive check!" The boy shows his card which was Future Knight, Llew! "I got a Critical! All effects to my avatar! Blaster Slash Attack!" The Knight nods as he charges the fellow knight before slashing him across the chest!

 **Power: 19000+5000=24000 Critical: 2**

Kourin looks at the cards as she only got a stand and critical triggers, "Damn, I could have used these on my next turn."

"I end my turn." The boy said as Kourin drew her next card…

 **Nameless Boy-Kourin**

 **3-Hand-3**

 **2-Soul-2**

 **2-Damage-3**

 **Empty/Empty-Wingal/Flogal**

 **Wingal/Blaster Blade- Knight of Harp, Tristan /Empty**

 **Little Sage, Marron/ Knight of Harp, Tristan -Empty/Empty**

Kourin smiles as she started her turn, "I ride Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte!" A knight with red dazzling butterfly wings fly to the arena as Blaster Blade prepared to guard.

 **Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte-Grade 3/Power: 10000**

"I call another Knight of Sword, Tristan and lastly two Marron's to the rearguard to support them! Wingal and Flogal will attack Blaster Blade! Then also Tristan with Marron's help!"

 **Power: 16000**

"No guard!"

The Knight braced himself as Tristan stabs the blade in the chest of Blaster Blade and the bite of Wingal on his shoulder! The kid grabs his chest feeling the pain as well before Kourin started to attack again! "Brigitte is coming next! And when a Grade 3 Vanguard attacks it can perform a twin drive!"

"Twin drive…?" The dark haired teen spoke in slight fright. Now the opponent had twice the chance of pulling a trigger. He held his breath before sighing in relief as he saw Kourin pull a card to show no triggers. "Ah…"

"Well, thankfully twin drives allow another chance to pull another card! And look…" Kourin smiles as she drew Epona! "Critical and power to my vanguard!"

 **Power: 22000 Critical: 2**

"…No.." The nameless teen gasped knowing that the last made him go at four damage and this critical was going to finish it…"no…no…no…NO!" He didn't know what stirred up such feelings of despair…but he felt that it was ….wrong for him to lose like this. The others looked at him from the sides.

"Hey…doesn't it look like that he's….scared to lose?" Rekka whispered. Suiko and Takuto remained silent. But the wondered why the boy would be feeling this way.

The boy continued to panic as he felt the impending loss. Suddenly the young man eyes saw a quiet silver sandy beach. He wondered what had happened again…but then he heard something behind him. He turned around and saw…The Royal Paladins looking at him. Some he had already witnessed and others he didn't. At the front of the group, Blaster Blade gave him a kind smile, "Please…trust us my young friend…"

"Huh?"

The vision fades away, bringing him back to his fight against Kourin. The boy looks at his damage zone to see…the sixth damage to be a Heal trigger…he smiled as Kourin smiled at his luck, "In Vanguard there is no certain victory or defeat…" She then attacked with Wingal boosted by Flogal.

 **Power: 12000**

But the boy used Llew to defend against it. Finally, it was his turn.

"Stand and Draw…"

 **Nameless Boy-Kourin**

 **3-Hand-2**

 **2-Soul-3**

 **5-Damage-3**

 **Empty/Empty-Wingal/Flogal**

 **Wingal/Blaster Blade- Crimson Butterfly, Brigitte / Little Sage, Marron**

 **Little Sage, Marron/ Knight of Harp, Tristan - Knight of Harp, Tristan / Little Sage, Marron**

The unidentified teen drew his next card. "…This is…" His eyes light up with hope as he raised the card, feeling it will help him… " _For a light to shine bright on to this dragon it becomes the spear tip for enemy's disasters, riding towards the battle field,_ I ride Holy Disaster Dragon!" Blaster Blade yells as power course through his veins and a flash of lightning hit the field. In the sky was a beautiful, yet dangerous dragon with blue and gold armor with lightning dancing around him! "…Please lend me your strength!"

 **Holy Disaster Dragon-Grade 3/Power: 10000**

The nameless teen smiled as he turned the cards in the center column horizontally, "With Wingal's support my Dragon is going to finish this!"

"I guard with Epona and Knight of Silence, Gallatin! Tristan intercepts!"

 **Shield: 10000+10000+5000+5000=30000**

Shiro smiles as he knows the shield's amount, "…Well, someone's scared…"

"Better to be safe than sorry." Kourin simply said as the boy nodded.

"Twin Drive Check…Critical Trigger and…YES! Another critical!" Kourin smirked, knowing that if she can intercept with one of her other units; he would have to use the effects on his other rearguards. And by doing that, she'd be able to block the next attack with the 10000 shield in her hand and stay safe. "All power and effects will go to my Dragon!"

 **Power: 10000+6000+5000+5000=26000 Critical: 3**

"Huh?" The three girls looked on in confusion. But the boy in the tablet only smiled knowingly.

"Why would I do this you ask? It may be true that most would give the effects to others, but my dragon is going to power up! I discard one Royal Paladin card from my hand to the drop zone and give him another boost!" The boy announced as the monster the monster roars charging at the crimson knight!

 **Power: 26000+5000=31000 Critical: 3**

"She's done…even if she pulls a heal trigger it would only have to be on the sixth damage since she made the young man take to five already meaning the effects wouldn't work…Not to mention he still has another attack to go and she may not be able to handle it…"

Kourin grits her teeth as she checks all three damage…

 **Wingal-Grade 1/Power: 6000/Shield: 5000**

 **Little Sage, Marron-Grade 1/Power: 7000/Shield: 5000**

 **Crimson Butterfly Brigitte-Grade 3/Power:10000**

"No triggers…"

"…I…won?" The nameless teen could only stare at his cards in shock. He….had actually won?

"Congratulations!" Takuto smiled on the screen. Both teens turned to face the tablet. "You did well in your first fight, against Kourin no less."

"Indeed. That was an impressive move back there. A bit risky, but impressive." The blonde gave a small smile.

"Th-thank you." The boy gave a short bow in gratitude. His mind was still preoccupied by what had happened. He…wasn't sure what to feel. But that fight….that fight was…fun. He was actually smiling.

"I see you enjoyed your fight." Takuto noticed the boy's smile.

"Mm." He nodded. But then he remembered what they talked about before. "…I'm sorry, but I still do not remember anything."

"I see…well, this is troubling. We can't just leave you alone like this…." The white haired boy pressed a finger to his chin in thought. After a moment, his eyes brightened in realization.

"I know. For now…why don't you remain with the girls?"

This sudden proclamation caused the four living beings present to freeze in shock. Him…stay with them? Was…was this okay?"

"Well, given the current circumstances, it wouldn't just do to leave you alone….And you still don't remember your name, is that correct?"

The boy nodded.

"Hmm…Well then, how about I give you a name? It would be best to do so for now until you recall your identity."

The stranger looked in confusion while the girls looked in understanding. None of them recalled their past's ether. It was Takuto who found the four of them and gave them their names. He was the one who gave them these lives. It would be doing a favor to the boy.

"I..I accept."

"Very well. How does the name…Shiro sound?"

"Shiro…?"

"It means white in Japanese. In a way, the name is like you. Your past is blank like the color white. And empty slate…just waiting to be filled with life and color from all the things that will happen by your choices... What do you say…?" The young boy looked at the stranger expectantly. Kourin, Suiko, and Rekka looked on as well. They were curious for the boy's answer. But given the situation, there was no doubt what the result will be.

The teen…didn't know what to say. In the span of hours…he went from having nothing to having a name and a family…? This…this was all surreal. But nevertheless, he accepted the offer.

"…I accept."

"Great. Your name will be Shiro Tatsunagi from now on. Welcome to the family, Shiro."

"Thank you…for everything Takuto-san." Shiro nodded.

"You're welcome. Although, given that you don't have much background information, you may need an occupation to fill up your records."

"Occupation…records…?"

"Yes. It will be troublesome if police encounter you, and you have no past or background to pull from. This will make them suspicious and…I rather not get too into the details."

The boy didn't know why….but his body shuddered from the grim expression Takuto gave him and what he was just told. So he nodded.

"Good. Then as of this moment…you are the official bodyguard of Ultra-Rare. Girls, please treat him kindly." The girls responded by nodding. In a way, the job as their bodyguard worked. This way, they could keep an eye on him.

"Ultra…Rare…?"

"Yes. It is the idol group that Kourin, Suiko, and Rekka are a part of."

"Idol…group…?" His brow furrowed in confusion while the others just stared at him blankly. Suiko nearly dropped the tablet in her shock.

….They had a lot of work to do with this one.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, while the newly named Shiro was inducted to the Tatsunagi family, other fighters across the city were having their own activities.

Time had passed since the conversation between Shiro and the others, and the sun was now descending onto the horizon.

A young male was seated on a bed of his bedroom. He was young, around 16 or 17 years old. But he was a tall, handsome individual with a pale complexion. His black hair framed his face while his bangs were parted to the side. His piercing red eyes were locked onto the wall opposite of him, rather, a single object resting on the desk opposite of him. He was clad in a simple t-shirt and sweatpants as he spoke into his cell phone.

"Yeah I'm fine. My parents' friends are good folks. I'll stay here for the year before returning. Thanks again for telling me I should travel a bit to get...her out of my mind…"

"…"

"No actually I'm thinking of playing Vanguard again...it's like someone is waiting for to play with them...

"…"

"Yeah saw you later man. Tell Charla's folks I'm fine too..." The boy smiled before hanging up. He took the phone away from his ear, his smile falling into a solemn frown. With a sigh, he continued to stare at the framed photo across from him.

It was a picture perfect moment of him and a beautiful woman with short, black hair and freckles. Both of them were holding onto a single Vanguard card and faced the camera.

"…I'm sorry…Charla…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in the courtyard of a nearby school, a young woman was approaching the gates on her way home. If words were to describe her, it would be: Cool beauty. She strode on with confidence. Her medium-length, dark indigo hair was tied up into a ponytail, with several bangs covering her forehead and strand bangs covering her cheeks. Her school uniform consisted of an open black blazer and buttoned shirt that revealed her well-endowed bust size, a skirt that fell above her knees, and black socks. But as she walked, her lips were curled upwards in a mischievous grin as her fellow students, but male and female, passed by her. Her amber eyes moved left and right, liking what she saw. "Hehehe…time to play…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Much later in the dead of night, a single individual was present within the same school. She was still clad in her school uniform, but had a blanket draped over her shoulders. Her black hair was hidden beneath the blanket, but fell freely down to her hips with her bangs parted in the middle, framing her face. In her hands was a steaming mug of hot chocolate. She took a sip of the steaming liquid, letting the sweetness and warmth envelop her sense of taste. Her amber eyes stared through the window of the clubroom she was in. Her attention was focused on the full moon's shine. As she watched, she wondered if there were other people who were watching this marvelous sight as well. Her eyes shimmered for less than a second as she wondered…what adventures will be waiting for her soon…?

 **To Be Continued…**

 **XXXXX**

 **Next Time:**

 **Shiro vs Nero…The Assault of the Battle Sisters!**


End file.
